Peanutbutter Coookies,Giant Hippo suits
by XxXcHoCoLaTeMiLkShAkEXxX
Summary: The answer to the question we've all been asking. WHAT HAPPENS AFTER VOLDERMORT? Read and find out. Containing time travel bring on the Marauders prank wars, some serious romance and a not so serious sirius. 1st and 2nd Chapts are serious but then funny.
1. The past has past

How was Voldermort defeated? And most importantly what happens afterwards? Read and find out, involves time travel (bring on the Marauders) pranks and lots of fun! (that sounds cheesy) But I promise you it will be good. 

A/N- Even though it may not seem it right now but if all goes to plan, this story should actually turn out to be funny, so just bear with me pleeeeeeeeease?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter (I wish, he's HOT!). Anyway, I do not own any of the characters except the ones I create. Any you have read about in the Harry Potter books, belong to my idol JK Rowling.

Chapter Uno!!!!

Hermione looked over at a sleeping Harry, he looked so peaceful, so innocent, it was the only time where a person could look at him and not see a glimpse of the terrors Harry had experienced. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione, she looked at him and saw the terrifying ordeals he had experienced, the hardships of his life were written on his face.

"Hermione, what are you doing in my dorm"  
"I couldn't sleep"  
"Well get in the bed"  
Harry turned back on his side and went back to sleep. Hermione lay there for a while looking at the roof, loosing herself in thought. She finally drifted to sleep.

Harry woke in the morning as the sun shone into his eyes. There was something unfamiliar about this morning. He opened his eyes and saw a mass of beautiful curly brown hair cascading down his pillow. He looked down and realised his arms were sitting around a person, a girl. As his sight became clearer he realised it was Hermione.  
"Hey beautiful sleep well?" He joked. Hermione laughed, it had always astounded her how Harry could be so happy and carefree even after what he had experienced.  
"Yeah, fine, sorry about last night" She replied and sat up.  
Harry got out of the bed, and turned to her "Don't worry about it, I do however suggest you get out of this dorm before the others awaken, they may suggest the unsuggestable that this situation seems to suggest to their suggestable minds"  
"You have no idea what your talking about do you Harry"  
"Of course I do, you are just to eager to suggest that"  
"Oh shut up Harry" Hermione said as she lightly closed to door.

Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor common room 25 minutes later, and to her surprise saw a lone Harry waiting for her at the portrait hole.  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, not really all that curious.  
"Oh he went down to breakfast, you know him.." Harry trailed off.  
"Yeah" Hermione chuckled.  
"Come on you lets go" Harry said pulling Hermione out of the common room.

After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny all met up outside the Room of Requirement. They had remain close friends throughout the entire summer, helping in the quest to defeat Voldermort. So it happens, it was only 10 days ago that the final battle had occurred. Remarkably they had all gotten through alive, but only just. To say there had been a few loses would be an understatement. The loses that had been sustain to the light side had been catastrophic.

Harry walked past the RoR 3 time then a door appeared. He walked in first closely followed by Hermione. Ron walked in after Hermione, closely followed by Luna, Ginny and Neville.

A look of curiosity came across all their faces as they entered. Looking around they saw that there were a variety of chairs, lounges and cushions all in a circle. In the middle there was a table, on top of this table was Du,bledore's old pensive. To the left was an intricate fire place, a blazing fire already warming the room.

"Sit down please" Harry said politely.  
"Harry how did you…" Hermione started still staring at the pensive.  
"Not now Hermione, in a minute" Harry replied quietly

"So, I guess your wondering why I asked you all here…" Harry started.

Authors Note- Sorry guys, but this just seemed to be a good place to leave the first chapter, I know its short, ok I know, and I apologise lotsly but keep reading, promise you it'll get good!!! One more serious chapter then on with the time travel I say!!!

Please read and review!!!


	2. Of hatred and love

"Well, I considering that we only defeated Voldermort 10 days ago I think it is taking alot to sink in, and I know that you guys would be feeling it the most, considering you were there with me for the entire journy. And although none of you were actually there when I killed him you were an essential part of his downfall."

Everyone looked slightly more happy at this statement.

"I know what all of you have probably been thinking, you've probably been thinking 'what if he's not really gone, he wasnt last time' and I know until we all fully accept it that we will not be able to move on. So with your permission I would like to take you all back to see the moment he was defeated.

Hermione was the first to speak.

"That sounds fine to me, and I'm sure the others all agree"

Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny all nodded their heads as an answer.

Harry took out his wand and place it to his temple as he had seen Dumbledore do before.

"Ok, if you'll all just follow me" Harry said in a slightly shaking voice. He knew what they were just about to witness, and he didnt know if himself, or the others would be able to deal with it. He placed his hand into the pensive then leant forward. He feel into the basin and landed on the soft ground with a dull 'thud'. As he stood up Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville all appeared around him.

They all looked up and saw another Harry, but instead of the clean crisp jeans and bottle green shirt he wore at the moment he was wearing black robs, which had been torn and had dirt and blood all over them. His face and arms were covered in scratches, many of them still bleeding.

About 100 metres away was Voldermort. Harry walked purposly towards Voldermort his head held high. Voldermort walked towards Harry.

It was, he (Harry) thought, the difference between being dragged into the arena to face a battle to the death and walking into the arena with your head held high. Some people, perhaps, would say that there was little to choose between the two ways, but Dumbledore knew-and so do I, thought Harry, with a rush of feirce pride, and so did my parents-that there was all the difference in the world. (Quote from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince).

Harry kept his head up and looked Voldermort in the eye.

"So Harry, you think you can defeat me? Well think again, because I have gone further than anyother person to ensure I cannot in any way be kiled, you may kill this body of mine at the moment but a time will come where I will rise again, greater and more powerful then ever. You will see, because I have a secret, a secret which not even the great old Dumbledore was able to figure out."

"You reckon I cant kill you, well think again, Voldemort, I found your Horocrux's and have destroyed them all!" Harry said in reply his voice dripping with hatred. "And now Voldermort you are nothing more then a mear mortal, nothing more!"

Voldermort looked temporarily shocked.

"You couldnt do it anyway, you, being the caring loving boy you are wouldnt be able to find it within you to harm another living soul." Voldermort spat.

"Yeah I may not be able to find it in myself to harm another soul, I may have to much love in me for that. But you, you don't have a soul. You destroyed your soul when you killed my parents, you destroyed your soul when you kill Dumbledore, you destroyed your soul even more with every kill you have made. You see, I may not be able to destroy someone with a whole soul, but I didn't find it difficult to destroy parts of your soul. And after what you have done and who you have killed, I am doubtful there is even a small part of soul left in you." Harry stopped for a breath

"This is for my parents, this is for Sirius, this is for Dumbledore, this is for all those you've killed and the people who cared about them, but most of all this is for me, you have dictated my life and ruined almost every shred of happiness I could ever hope for. But the problem is I have a soul, I have the ability to love and be loved, therefore I can go on to be happy, I can live.

And so I have two words left for you...

Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed.

At this point a flash of light came out of the end of Harry's wand and hit Voldermort. But as soon as it hit him it changed from a bright green light to a blinding red one. Through the light a black wisp could be seen, magic filled the air making it static, then it went away. Voldermort was gone forever.

At this point the other Harry spoke up.

"I think it is time to go now."

"Yeah, yeah" Ron said, him, along with the others were all still to stunned to say anything. Silently they left the memory.

Once they were out and comfortably seated.

"So he is really gone?" Ginny spoke timidly.

"Yes" Harry said, his voice free of emotion.

At this point they all relaxed, letting their minds roam upon their thought. Nobody spoke. Ginny sat on the lounge, Neville beside her, his arm about her shoulders, they had gotten together only 3 days ago. She leant onto his chest and closed her eyes. Luna layed with her head on Ron's chest, the two had gotten together the day before the last battle. Ron's hand played with Luna's hair as she enhaled his all familar scent.

Harry sat on another lounge with Hermione, her head resting in her lap. Silently they all stayed like that till one by one they feel asleep.

A brilliant mirage of colours woke the 6 up at about 6am. A loud bang accompanied this and then.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!"


	3. Pink Marshmellows?

Chapter 3

"JAAAAMMMMEEESSSS!!!" Lily Potter screamed, "I'm going to KILL you, I'm going to chop off a part of the giant squid the force it down your throat, I'm going to drive a fork into each of your fingers so you never-ever play quidich again, I'm going to hang your body above the candles in the Great Hall so the entire school can see the downfall of the 'almighty pot-head', I'm going to..." Lily Evans continued to rant all the while attacking one Harry Potter.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alyehah Sommers and Bayley Chalot all got off the ground slightly dazed.

"Guys...please...help...me" Harry struggled to say as his own mother tried to strangle him.

"Oh right" Ron said as, the astound look on his face slowly disappearing.

Ron and Neville tried to pull Lily off of Harry, Alyehah screamed,

"Lily what in Merlin's name to you think you are doing? Have you suddenly lost all your sense? Has hell frozen over? Your about as idiotic as that toaster we once had the misfortune of meeting, remember Lily?"

At hearing this Lily stopped trying to kill Harry/James and hugged herself while rocking back and forward muttering,

"Not the pink marshmellows, anything but the marshmellows."

The six new people started a convosation that goes someting like this,

"So really you only made a big bang you didnt actually harm us?"

"Hello?" said Harry

"Of course we didn't" James and Sirius replied,

"Excuse me..." Harry tried to intervene

"Hmmm I would like some pie who would like to come and get pie?" Sirius said

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONGS!" Harry yelled,

"Ok" replied Sirius, looking at his watch, after 2 seconds had past,

"Hi ho hi ho its off to pie we go" he sung, starting to skip out the door.

"Oi, Sirius if you move I will personally see to it you never get a piece of pie ever, or any sort of food while you are here, I'm quiet friendly with this house elf, Dobby, although he can be a bit of a pain in the ass, especially when he's trying to 'save' me, stupid house elf almost got me kill."

"What, there is no house elf named Dobby here, I should know, I..." Sirius started to rant.

"Sirius shut your pie hole!" Lily half screamed at him.

"Wait, how did you know Sirius' name?" Remus asked polietly, just catching on that Harry had addressed him.

"You guys better sit down" Hermione said,

Luckily while all this fighting was going the pensive disappeared and some more lounges appeared. Everyone sat down, Harry and Hermioen sat together on one lounge, Ron and Luna on another, Neville and Ginny sitting next to them. As for the newcomers, Sirius and Alyehah sat together, leaning on about 10 cusions, Remus and Bayley Sat on the groud leaning againist a lounge that James sat on. Lily somehow ended up seated next to James.

"Ok, so first of all, I know your four names (points at James, Sirius, Remus and Lily) but who are you two (indicating the other two)"

"How do you..." Lily started,

"Shhh I will answer that soon, but your names?"

"Well I'm Alyehah and this is Bayley, now will you please answer Lily's question before she spontaneously combusts and we all catch on fire" Alyehah said, nodding her head to a I'm-about-to-explode-if-I-don't-get-some-answers-soon Lily.

"Ok well your kinda in the future..." Harry answered.

"WHAT?!?!JAMES AND SIRIUS YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Lily screamed as everyone else laughed. "I'M SERIOUS I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Well actually, your not sirius..."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR OVERUSED LAME ASS "YOUR NOT SIRIUS I AM" JOKE SIRIUS" Lily screamed, her face bright red.

"Oi tomato face shut up" Bayley said to Lily.

"But..."

"NO BUTS LILY!" Alyehah and Bayley screamed at a I'm-ready-to-argue-and-win Lily.

"Guys if you dont shut up I will bind you all together and tie you naked in the enterance hall." Remus said. Everyone shut up. "So who are you guys" Remus enquired to the present 6.

"Hermione Granger."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom? Your not Frank's son are you?"

"Umm yeah..."

"How is..."

"I'm Ginny Weasley" Ginny interupted, seeing a slightly uncomfortable Neville.

"And I'm her brother Ron."

"Figures you guys are Weasleys, no offence or anything."

"None taken."

"So... who are you" Remus addressed a silent Harry.

"I'm Harry."

"Harry who?"

Harry...Potter"

A/N How you all liking it so far? Please read & review!!! Pretty please, I will send you virtual hugs and cookies!!!


End file.
